


Our Love is not a Candy Box

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Shooting, Origin Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money was money, of course, but the alcohol and risky judgment that sometimes came with college might have attributed to the yes he told his friend when asked if he’d want to deal drugs to make some cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is not a Candy Box

Jack and Geoff had been friends in high school and boyfriends by college. It was that ‘experimental phase’ that became a real thing for them. College seemed to be the land of experimental phases, because they also ended up around a bunch of stoners in college; which was how they got into drug dealing in the first place.

The story goes that Geoff refused to work at the nearby coffee shop due to the ‘Cliché gay movie deal’ that it felt like, and Jack’s volunteer work didn’t exactly pay for their off campus apartment. At some point between the second quarter of their sophomore years and Christmas, one of their stoner friends approached Geoff, knowing his financial situation which basically involved “Jack, I am not going to serve coffee to people who would rather strangle someone than be up right now” and Jack just not getting paid for volunteering at a library because it was more out of good human nature.

Money was money, of course, but the alcohol and risky judgment that sometimes came with college might have attributed to the yes he told his friend when asked if he’d want to deal drugs to make some cash. So he hadn’t exactly thought it all the way through and Jack almost, almost, broke up with him over it. It took three hours to convince his absolutely wonderful boyfriend that he would be careful and not get shot and killed.

He probably should have thought long and hard about the fact that he could easily piss off a drug pin and be shot and killed. Maybe two or three months into his completely illegal career of choice, their apartment was broken into and ransacked while both of them were attending classes. Geoff had gotten the message clear as day, and instead of listening to his voice of reason boyfriend, he went out and got a gun.

Geoff’s nickname for the remainder of college was ‘The Absolute Dumbass’. Jack had wanted him to just stop, told him that this was a fucking threat and a blind person could see that. Geoff just shrugged him off, gone out, and gotten a gun license. It was a lucky thing too, because two weeks later he had his first experience with getting shot.

It wasn’t bad; he got shot in the shoulder, killed the guy and was let off the hook on it being ‘self-defense’, and been rushed to the hospital to get it patched up. Jack had not been happy with him that day in the hospital, his jaw tight and his eyebrows low as he glared at the wall, refusing to look at Geoff even though he was sitting right next to the hospital bed.

After about an hour of excruciatingly awkward silence that involved Geoff trying every adorable face he knew to make the other melt, Jack finally spoke up, much to Geoff’s relief and fear.

“You are going to get killed, you stupid ass. You are going to get killed and I am going to have to watch them bury you and I am going to somehow move on from that, Geoff. So you’re done doing this,” Jack had told him angrily, before continuing after a long pause unexpectedly. “You are done doing this alone.”

It took a bit for Geoff to process that statement and a bit longer for Geoff to respond. “What do you mean I’m ‘done doing this alone’ Jack? Have you absolutely gone mad?” Geoff had asked, trying his best to convey his confusion with his face.

“I’m going to go get a gun permit, Geoff. That’s what I mean. If you’re going to be getting shot because you for some reason thought that dealing drugs would be a better idea than working at a coffee shop from noon to two. I honestly don’t understand it, but I am not going to be the ‘helpless boyfriend’ who watches you get riddled with bullets from the sidelines,” Jack snapped, though it was less him snapping and more him nearly sobbing. He had meant to sound much surer of what he was doing than he actually had, but as it is said, thinking and doing and two completely different actions.

Geoff had protested this, of course, but his protesting wasn’t going to stop Jack. Within two months, he had a CHL, or Concealed Handgun License. It meant he could carry a gun around with him in public and not get arrested, basically.

At some point after that, but before they left college, Geoff and Jack had become a part of a gang. It was more just people who dealt drugs and protected each other, if they were being completely honest, but it would have been considered a gang by legal consultants. Geoff was about eighty percent sure the fact that they got into a turf war didn’t help the ‘Well, it’s not really a gang…’ thought.

One of the members, Hoover or something, had brought it to everyone’s attention that there was a gang, an actual gang, who were selling to their usual clientele at much cheaper prices, which made it kind of hard to make any money. They had decided to deal with it and ended up in a bullet-laden turf war with people dying left and right. Jack and Geoff had taken cover at some point and were more hiding than anything.

They had gotten out with their lives because of their ‘extraordinary’ hiding skills. Only, they ran into the two people they’d been trying to avoid on their way out; Edgar, arguably the leader of those torturous fucks, and Ryan, his right hand man. Geoff ended up with Edgar’s gun pointed at his face and he was pointing his gun at Edgar. The police running up was what kept them from shooting each other then and there, Edgar and Ryan fleeing one way and Jack and Geoff going the other.

It was a week before Geoff or Jack saw them again. Ryan showed up at their apartment on a rainy Monday, out of breath and wet, and for a quick second Geoff thought they were about to be ripped apart and brutally murdered.

“I decided to stop by to tell you Edgar’s fled the city. You guys shouldn’t have trouble from him anymore. Whole gang got thrown in jail. Just thought I’d let you know,” Ryan said, shuffling awkwardly in front of their door.

“What, so your entire gang is in jail and you decide to come see us, literally the least of your worries?” Geoff asked, maybe a bit paranoid still that he and Jack were going to be murdered then and there. After all, Edgar’s gang wasn’t exactly known for being nice.

“Actually…I was hoping I could help you guys out now that Edgar’s gone and I don’t have to be that creep’s right hand man. If you guys need help, that is?” Ryan admitted, talking as if there was a weight that was slowly getting lifted off his chest when he and Geoff finally shared a bit of eye contact.

Geoff was relaxed, now that he knew Ryan wasn’t here to kill them. Ryan broke the eye contact and went back to being maybe slightly awkward. “I mean…I heard you guys kind of…ran the drug market around the college and I’m kind of out of a job…so…”

Geoff nodded, maybe a small smile coming to his face. “Yeah, of course you can,” He said. Geoff understood in a way that most people wouldn’t be and Ryan was in the least thankful for it.

It only took a month of Geoff and Jack discussing the fact that they’d both fallen in love with Ryan and their discussion of polyamorous relationship to convince themselves that they wanted Ryan to be their boyfriend. Ryan had readily accepted the offer as if he had known it was coming.

A new apartment and two years later the three boys had decided they needed to hire a hit man. There was a job that had gone wrong horribly and now there was a stuck up business man who could get them put away. They ended up hiring a guy named Ray who was extremely good at what he did. Because of this, Ray kind of became their go to guy for when they fucked up and needed someone killed.

On the fifteenth job for the boys, Ray finally said, “You know, if you guys are going to keep hiring me, I’m starting to think I should just work for you.” To this day, none of them were really sure if he had been joking or not, but they did in fact hire him. For a while, they flirted around with him, mainly joking because none of them had ever imagined in their wildest dreams they’d be in a relationship with 5 other guys.

That hadn’t happened yet, as Ray was very good at avoiding the flirtations. He thought they were sweet, sure, but he didn’t think he’d be someone who could handle being in a polyamorous relationship.

Ray had saved the three dumbasses on multiple occasions. They were lucky to have him around, because otherwise they would have probably died because they weren’t paying attention. It’s always good to have a sniper.

The next member[s] to join their little puzzle was Gavin, which a guy named Michael in tow. Gavin was a hacker known to criminal organizations as a problem. Michael was his boyfriend and bodyguard. See, Gavin’s favorite past time was stealing money; specifically, money from big organizations who could fuck his shit up if he ever got caught. Which is why he had Michael. They had met because Gavin had been looking for someone who could help keep his head attached to his body and ended up together 6 months later.

The boys had needed a hacker because they needed someone who could wipe their faces off the cameras and Ray had suggested they get only the best. Michael had been very antsy about Gavin helping them out, due to Gavin’s track record with mobs and gangs, and thusly had refused to leave Gavin in a room alone.

Gavin had done such a superb job Geoff was almost shocked. That shock had caused Geoff to offer the other a job, in which he knew Michael would follow him. Having both of them could not possibly be that bad.

So that had happened and maybe a year later, the six of them had been out drinking when the topic of the relationship expanding to include the three younger had popped up. Michael and Gavin had thought it would be absolutely amazing because all six of them had a chemistry that worked so well together, but Ray still wasn’t all that sure.

No one is ever going to figure out who said “Oh my god if you don’t shed your sexual tension and fuck me I might just cry” and maybe it was better they never figured it out.


End file.
